Walk It Off
by SGFlutegirl
Summary: Looking back, Danny wished he hadn't been driving his car.


**Written for the prompts 'nose bleed' and 'sprained ankle' for my 10_hurt_comfort tables, located at my LJ.**

**I needed a break from trying to write another larger fic, so this is what I did instead. I hope you enjoy!**

**Beta'd by ranereins.**

* * *

><p>Walk It Off<p>

by: Flute

Looking back, Danny wished he hadn't been driving his car. At the time, though, he was more than happy to let Steve sit in the passenger seat.

Five-0 was working the murder case of a college professor, Andrew Martin. They had conclusive evidence that proved that one of his students, Jimmy Kalani, had committed the murder. So far, they had been unable to find Kalani, so an APB had been issued.

Danny picked Steve up the following morning. They were going to check out one of the last known addresses that Kalani had been seen before they headed in to work. Danny stood by the driver's door and waited for Steve.

Steve walked toward the car. "Danny, I should be driving."

"No, Steven, you shouldn't. Why? Because this is my car!"

"Fine, just don't get us lost. We aren't exactly headed to the best part of town."

They both got in and Danny put the car in gear and drove toward town.

"This may shock you, but I know how to take care of myself. I have to gun and badge to prove it. Also, I know how to get around here. I didn't just land on the god-forsaken island yesterday."

"You love Hawaii."

Danny didn't bother to respond. He knew Steve was just baiting him. Danny glanced over at him in the passenger seat. Steve seemed disappointed that he hadn't taken the bait. Danny chuckled to himself. He turned his eyes back to focus on the road and didn't notice Steve tense up.

"Stop the car!"

"What?"

"Just stop the car!"

"Fine."

Danny slowed down and made to pull over to the curb, but before the car stopped, Steve had opened the door and jumped out. He slammed on the brakes, and watched his partner take off down a nearby alley.

"Damnit, McGarrett!"

He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with Steve, so he put the car back in gear and turned down the next street, hoping to catch up to him and whomever he was chasing.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve waited for Danny to respond to his jab, but no response ever came. He leaned back in the passenger seat and turned his head to look out the window. He couldn't believe his luck at what he saw. Kalani was walking down the sidewalk.

He tried to get Danny to stop the car, but he couldn't wait. Kalani would get away. He waited just long enough so he wouldn't hurt himself and then opened the door and jumped out. He quickly approached Kalani, but he must have been seen. Kalani took off running down the alley, Steve followed closely behind.

It didn't take long for Steve to catch up to him, but the guy obviously wasn't going to go down without a fight. Steve waited till he was close enough and then jumped, meaning to tackle Kalani. Unfortunately, Kalani had seen it coming and dodged. Steve did manage to knock Kalani off balance and they both went down. Steve jumped to his feet and pulled his gun at the same moment Kalani made it to his feet.

"Jimmy Kalani, you are under arrest…"

Before he could finish, Kalani launched himself at Steve. He was too close for Steve to get a shot, so he tried to side step him, but when he stepped, his right foot landed on something and his ankle twisted painfully.

That was all the distraction Kalani needed, as he pulled his arm back and punched Steve across the face, his fist impacting hard with Steve's nose. Steve felt the bones give and he was sure that it was broken, but he pushed it away. He reached up and grabbed Kalani's fist and wrenched his arm around. Steve had him on the ground and cuffed before Kalani knew what had hit him.

Steve made to stand up, but when he put weight on his right foot, it nearly gave out. He was sure he was going to fall, but then he felt strong arms grab onto him.

"Whoa there, big guy."

"Danny? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you take a punch to the face."

"I think it's broken."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. You're bleeding all over the place."

Steve wiped his hand across his upper lip and then tried to take another step and nearly went down again.

"Damnit, Steve. Let me help you."

"I'm fine, just need to walk it off."

"Like hell. Come here."

Steve reluctantly put his arm over Danny's shoulder when he realized he wouldn't be able to walk under his own power.

"I already called Chin and Kono. They'll be here to take care of Kalani. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No hospital. I'll be fine."

"You have got to be kidding me. You have a broken and bloody nose and who knows what's wrong with your foot."

"I've had worse."

"Just humor me, okay. You're no good to me or the wonder cousins if you can't even get ten feet to the car."

"Fine… I'll go. If it'll shut you up."

"Yes… yes it will."

They waited long enough for Chin and Kono to arrive and take Kalani back to the Palace before making their way back to the car. Once they arrived, Danny helped Steve into the passenger seat and then got into the car himself. Before he started the car, Danny leaned over, opened the glove box, and pulled out a couple of napkins. He handed them to Steve.

"Don't you dare bleed all over my car."

**H50H50H50H50H50**

After an hour of waiting, Danny looked up to see Steve being wheeled toward him. His right ankle was wrapped and he had his nose taped. There was bruising already visible. The orderly that was pushing him was holding a pair of crutches. When they got to the waiting room, Steve stood on his left foot and took the crutches from the orderly and then made his way toward Danny.

"Well, big guy, what's the damage?"

"It's just a sprained ankle. Doc says I should stay off it for a few days. The nose is definitely broken."

"Well, come on, let's get out of here. I'm taking you home."

"No, I don't need…"

"Steven."

"Damnit, Danny! We need to talk to Kalani…"

"Will you shut up a second? The case is done, over, finished. Kalani confessed."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, babe. So, you don't need to go anywhere but home."

"Yeah, okay."

As they made their way to the car Danny turned to Steve.

"You know how ridiculous you look?"

They both couldn't help but laugh. Steve didn't care that it hurt.


End file.
